


Singing out loud

by D_D



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, it causes diabetes, selective mutism kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D/pseuds/D_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Lawrence fundation day's dance Castiel is determined to show Dean how much he cares for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing out loud

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend to read this while listening Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran, that's how it was written.

Each year Lawrence celebrated the day of its foundation. It wasn’t a particularly special celebration, or a very famous one, but it was very popular between its inhabitants. 

During the day the streets of the small town were filled with stands, where traditional food products were sold, as well as other traditional crafts like woodwork or ironwork.

A fair started in the evening, and until the end of the night it was filled with kids, teenagers and young couples. Everyone came back home smelling like cotton candy. 

At night there was a dance. That was more an adult thing, adults dancing slows and socializing with their neighbors over a glass of cheap champagne. 

Dean had never liked the dancing part, but all his family attended the dance now, boring people if you ask him. The fact was though, that he was already thirty and even his little brother attended said dance. And there was no way he was gonna go to the Ferris wheel alone. 

“Caaaas” Dean whined. “Why don’t we go to the Ferris wheel?” He got closer to his boyfriend, his lips touching his ear. “You and me on top of the world” He grinned. 

Castiel chuckled and rolled his eyes pulling away and kissing Dean’s cheek. “For someone who doesn’t like chick flicks you are a big sap.”

Dean chuckled too. “I don’t see you complaining.”

They were sat in a corner. Basically because socializing was not made for them, because that way they had more privacy and because Dean never danced in public, ever. 

Normally after being at the dance for a few minutes they would go to the fair and spend there the rest of the night, but that year Castiel was reluctant to stay. 

“But why do we have to staay?” Dean pouted. “We don’t dance and we’ve already greeted everybody.” 

“Dean, please. It’s important to me.” Castiel looked at their intertwined hands. 

Dean sighed and nodded. “Okay baby.” He kissed Cas cheek. “But are you sure you can’t tell me why?”

Castiel looked up at him and shook his head. “Top Secret”

“Asshole” 

Castiel laughed and kissed him chastely. “You’ll have to wait.” He looked at his watch again and sighed. “I’m going to the restroom” He squished Dean’s hand, stood up and with a wink he was gone. 

Dean sighed and stood up too. He decided to go to where his mom, his brother and his sister in law where standing talking to other members of their weird and perfectly imperfect family. 

He stood next to his mother, trying to catch up the conversation. 

“The case was complicated and stressful but we achieved our purpose so we can be satisfied” Sam said. So they were talking about his latest case then. 

“The thing is that you guys helped that woman, that’s what matters.” Bobby commented. 

“I hope she gets better, she deserves it” Said Sam. Dean could not be prouder of his brother. He was an awesome lawyer and actually helped people. 

Jess and Sam were holding hands and then they looked at each other and Dean couldn’t help but smile at the sight. They were so in love…it was like it was still their honey moon. He wondered if he and Cas looked like that. 

“Where’s that lover boy of yours?” Asked Bobby. 

Dean looked up at the old man. “Hmm? Oh, he’s in the restroom” Bobby nodded. Suddenly everyone was silent. “You know what he’s planning don’t ya?” They looked away without answering. “I hate you”. Every one was laughing then. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“You’ll like it” His mom winked at him. 

He simply sighed. “Yeah, so I’ve been told.”

* * *

Minutes passed and Castiel was nowhere in sight. Dean was starting worry so he apologized and went to look out for him.  He looked around trying to find him between the crowd but he didn’t saw him. He guessed that maybe he found his brothers but the other Novaks were nowhere to be found either. 

“Honey!” His mother called out for him. 

He approached his family again. “Mom, where is Cas?”  

Mary caressed his cheek. “Dean, breath, okay? He’s fine.” 

“Yeah but you know how sometimes-”

“I know baby but seriously, don’t worry.” He saw certainty in her eyes. So this was part of the surprise then. 

“Yeah, okay…” Dean nodded and reincorporated in the conversation, Jody was explaining something that must have been funny, seeing that everyone laughed, but he wasn’t really listening. 

Suddenly the local music band stopped playing. He saw his relatives smiling, Sam even clapped and whistled.  His mom made him turn around to look at the stage.

Dean couldn’t believe it. When he looked at the stage he saw Castiel in a suit walking up the stairs and positioning himself behind the mic. It couldn’t be true.

“H-Hi… uh… I-I’ve never…never done this so…uh If your-your ears bleed, uh sorry…” The audience laughed and he smiled. “This-This is for my… my… for Dean.”

Everyone looked at Dean then. He was standing still, mouth opened, unable to react. He felt Sam poking his side with his elbow and he looked at him, he was grinning from ear to ear, he looked back at Cas. 

The music started and Cas started singing. He sang the first lines very slowly, his voice was trembling and his eyes closed. He was grabbing at the mic like his life depended on it. 

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_   
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

Dean crossed his arms and lift on hand to cover his mouth. He was going to cry, but he couldn’t avoid it. 

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_   
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

When Castiel was a little kid his father died in a car crash. He was with him in the car. His father passed and since that day Castiel didn’t talk. Years of therapy helped him and now he could talk to a group of people without getting anxious. But this… Cas was signing, in front of an audience, for him. It was too much.

Castiel continued signing and he opened his eyes, fixing them on Dean’s. His voice was more firm and he was a bit louder. 

_Darling I will be loving you till we're seventy_   
_And baby my heart could still feel as hard at twenty three_

  
_And I'm thinking about how_   
_People fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_   
_Well me I fall in love with you every single day_   
_And I just want to tell you I am_

 

The song was a shortened version of the original, but at the end of it, Dean was crying, he whipped some tears with the back of his hand. Cas walked down the stage and right in front of him. 

Cas was smiling, although his hands were trembling. And when Dean thought he could not bear with so many emotions Castiel kneeled on one knee. 

Dean laughed, whipping off all the tears in his face. He didn’t even remembered that they were at a dance, that they were actually in public, that everyone who knew them was there.

“D-Dean… I don’t have a-a ring, I knew you would kill me if I had it” Castiel smiled nervously, and Dean snorted and nodded. “Dean… If you… If you would have me…” Castiel gulped pressing his hand against his tight. “I-I….”

Dean came to rescue and grabbed his hand, making him stand. Cas was instantly wrapped in a tight embrace. “Yes Cas, Yes”

They pulled away, and Dean couldn’t resist to kiss him, to kiss the hell out of his stupid future husband. People around them cheered and whistled, which make them laugh like idiots in each others arms. 

* * *

Thinking Out Loud was sounding in the background while Dean and Cas danced in the dance floor between the crowd. It was the first time they ever danced together outside their pathetic attempts in the solitude of their house.

Dean pulled away. “You know… You never actually asked me”. 

“Oh” Castiel tilted his head. “It’s true” Dean nodded. “Well then… Dean Winchester…” He got closer and whispered in his ear. “…marry me?”

“Hell yeah” Dean nearly groaned. Castiel laughed and pressed him close again, their noses touching. They found themselves dancing under the stars, getting lost in each other’s eyes.

_So honey now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_   
_I'm thinking out loud_   
_Maybe we found love_   
_Right where we are_

**Author's Note:**

> Selective mutism exist and affects kids and adults. I tried to portray it as best as I could although I probably made some mistakes. To learn more about this issue check out http://www.ispeak.org.uk/ an awesome group that helps people with selective mutism. 
> 
> I hope you loved this little fic. Feel free to stalk me on http://deanieeweeniee.tumblr.com/   
> Hugs and cookies!


End file.
